


Wishes

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, The Bats go to Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: When you get tired of being the third wheel to your best friend and her fiance at Disney World, an unexpected encounter and twist of fate make the Happiest Place on Earth more magical than you could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one be sure to check out my writing blog at NightwingDiva.tumblr.com

With as much speed as you dare to muster without tripping over your own feet, you shuffle to the far end of the safari car at Disney’s Animal Kingdom. Normally you would be on these rides with your friends, but you had gotten extremely tired of playing third wheel to your best friend and her fiancé and decided it best for everyone if you went off on your own.

Not that you minded too terribly much. They had decided to brave the newest addition to the park, Pandora, and you weren’t about to set foot over there until it had been opened for at least a year; the crowds were simply too much for you to handle. So here you sit, trying to look as happy as possible when you’re flying solo.

You scoot as close to the edge of the seat as possible to allow room for other passengers in the car, and when a tall man with dark hair and a teenager, who you assume is his son, sit next to you, you offer a friendly nod before turning your body slightly away to limit your social interaction with them.

When the ride starts moving, you relax a bit, your mind mostly engrossed with all of the animals the cast member keeps pointing out. One of the young men sitting in front of you keeps enthusiastically pointing out animals to the young teenager beside him. A third young man seems to be enjoying laughing at his companions more than the tour itself. At one point the enthusiastic man turns to the strangers beside you, and you quickly gather that they are all here together.

“Bruce! Timbers! Did you see the rhino?”

“It’s hard to miss the rhino, Dick. They’re huge.” The other young man in front of you deadpans, and when he turns the flash of white in his hair draws your attention from the large rhino at the watering hole.

“You never know, Jason. They’ve both been known to fall into their phones before.” Dick says. The tour guide starts talking about one of the rarest animals on the reserve, and Dick turns back around. “Damian, do you see the Okapi?”

“No, Grayson.” The youngest boy says and rests his chin on his hand.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this. You love animals.” The youngest boy, Damian apparently, simply grunts in response, but you can tell he’s invested in the animal tour as much as Dick is. They’re both desperately trying to spot the Okapi, and are growing more and more disappointed by the second. So when you spot the animal’s signature striped legs, you lean forward and point it out to them.

“See it over there? Along the edge next to the trees.”

“OH YEAH DAMI LOOK!” Dick points with a sudden burst of energy that startles you back into your seat, but the change in the younger boy’s face makes you glad you showed them the animal.

For the rest of the ride you don’t notice how the man next to you keeps stealing glances with a softened expression.

___

The wait for Expedition Everest said it was only thirty minutes long when you hopped in line.

Too bad that time had almost tripled since you’d joined the queue.

It’s hot and the fans aren’t doing enough to make you comfortable. You’d tried distracting yourself with your phone, but the battery had gotten low and, though you carried a battery charger for this specific issue, you figured it would be best to let it charge in peace.

Which led to listening to other people’s conversations.

“This is the only ride here I’m excited about.”

“To be fair, it is one of the few thrill rides in the entire park.”

The voices sound familiar for some reason. When the line shifts you lean against the rail to see the same group of guys behind you that were next to you in the safari ride earlier. The oldest man—the one who sat next to you—is watching with amusement as the younger boys talk about the ride. Though the youngest one, Damian as you recall, is more invested in the decorum than the conversation.

“I just think the Yeti is cool.” The enthusiastic one—Dick was it?—says to the boy with the white streak and another boy who you never got a good look at. Though judging by the bags under his eyes you can tell he really should try to sleep more.

“If the Yeti is so cool why doesn’t it come out here and fend of this stupid heat.” You mutter to yourself. You didn’t think anyone could hear you, but the white streaked boy—you’re pretty sure he was called Jason earlier—snickers at your remark, and your cheeks flush from the unintended attention.

“You’ve got a point there.” The sleep deprived boy says.

“It likes to stay nice and hot at this park. Though I’m not sure I’ve ever been while it’s been this warm.” You decide to try making friendly conversation. “And if you’re a thrill seeker, you’ll really like this ride.”

“Good! I could use an exciting roller coaster.” Jason says with what you swear is a devious smirk.

“Oh it’s exciting alright. Just wait until it starts rolling backwards.” One of the cast members starts calling for single riders, and you quickly raise your hand and shuffle forward in the line, leaving the boys with slightly dumbfounded expressions.

___

Music fills your ears while you try to figure out where to go next by staring at the map on your phone. You’ve picked one of the worst times to try and easily pass through the Africa section of the park, as the street dance party is currently in full swing.

You locate where you want to go on the map and start heading in that direction, only glancing down every now and then to make sure you’re going the right way. You’re actually paying attention to any potential obstacles in your path, so when somebody bumps into you from the side, it takes you by complete surprise.

Your phone flies out of your hands and lands on the hard ground, but that’s the last thing on your mind. Whoever bumped into you sent you falling into a man’s strong arms. The same man that you’ve ended up running into twice today. The action also leaves you stunned enough that you end up staring into the handsome man’s vibrant blue eyes for what feels like an eternity.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” You go into frenzy mode as soon as you come back to your senses. You take a couple of steps back and throw your hands up in nervous embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to fall into you!”

“Don’t worry about it.” He chuckles, and his deep voice automatically calms you down a bit. “He narrows his eyes at someone behind you. “Dick should have been paying more attention to what he was doing.”

“I was dancing!” Dick defends himself before going deeper into the crowd of dancers. You can’t help but laugh a little at the man’s enthusiasm; why can’t you have that kind of energy?

“Come on, Bruce. You know how he gets when he starts dancing.” The sleep deprived boy from earlier says. So that’s the man’s name. Bruce.

You’re not sure why, but the name seems to really fit.

Bruce rubs his temple and stares at the ground. “Yes, I know, Tim.” He sighs in exasperation. “Some things never change. No matter how many times I tell him to pay attention. Is that her phone?”

Bruce points to the object in Tim’s hand, and the younger boy offers a phone to you. Your eyes widen a bit as you remember that you had been holding it when Dick bumped into you.

“Yes! Thank you! I almost forgot I’d dropped it.” You accept your phone gratefully.

“Well, I managed to catch you, but not your name.” Bruce says.

The comment takes you off guard a little, and you blush a little at his words. “It’s Y/N. I guess you really should know a person’s name before falling into their arms.”

“Y/N. That’s a very pretty name. I’m Bruce, by the way. But I guess you’ve already gathered that much.” You and Bruce both chuckle a little at the statement. “These are my sons, Tim, Jason, Damian, and Dick.” He points to each of them, and, while you’ve gathered their names over the course of the day, it’s nice to officially know that you’ve named them correctly in your head.

Off to the side Dick is to convince Damian to dance with him, and Jason is standing just behind Bruce with his arms crossed. He looks like he’s holding in laughter, but you’re not sure if it’s at Dick or you.

You want to stay and talk to him some more, but you’re really starting to feel like you’re intruding on a family vacation. Bruce looks like he wants to say something else, but the awkward atmosphere proves too much for you, and you apologize once again for bumping into him before walking past him to resume your original path.

You’ve only managed to walk a few yards when a hand grabs your arm, and you spin around to face Jason. He hands you a slip of paper and gestures to Bruce behind him.

“Here’s Bruce’s phone number.”

“I’m sorry. What?” You ask, dumbfounded. This is an entirely new occurrence to you.

“Don’t let Brucie Boy fool you. He’ll never admit it, but he thinks you’re pretty, and I’m fairly certain he likes you.”

“What gives you that impression?”

“The way he looks at you.” A blush creeps up your neck at Jason’s statement.

“Look, you don’t have to actually call him or text him or anything. But I’m pretty sure you like him, too. Give him a chance. He might surprise you.” Jason turns back around and joins his family, this time leaving you dumbfounded in the middle of a Disney park.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Jason all of your suspicions about the way Bruce talked to you seemed to be confirmed. You look at the number in your hands for the tenth time since receiving it. Had he really been flirting with you? According to Jason, the answer was yes. The thought sends butterflies through your stomach.

The person in line in front of you finishes their order at the snack kiosk, and you quickly shove the paper in your pocket before ordering a bottle of water. You pull the number out again when you walk away from the cart.

Should you text him? What good would it do, really? You’re both on vacation after all. Even if he did like you, could it really go anywhere?

But then again, what would it hurt? The only thing you have planned is dinner with your friend and her fiancé. Bruce and his sons are certainly very entertaining. At the very least this could brighten up your solo trip.

You pull out your cell phone before you lose your nerve. You type the number into your contacts and open up a new message.

Great. Now you don’t know what to say.

Several different things run through your head before you decide to start off with simply being friendly.

Hey! This is Y/N! Jason gave me your number. I just wanted to say it was nice bumping into you again. Though I didn’t mean for that to be quite so literal lol

Your finger hovers over the send button for a second. You take a deep breath and steady your resolve before pushing the button, staring at the screen until it says the message was delivered.

Well. No turning back now. Pushing away the sudden onset of nervousness, you decide to find a show or a ride to occupy your mind.

Luckily a small parade is about to start, and as soon as you find a nice place to sit your phone buzzes. When his name flashes across the screen your heart jumps a little. You swipe the screen to read Bruce’s response.

They say the third time’s the charm. The odds of meeting the same person in a place like this are really small. I was starting to think it’s fate. And now that you’re talking to me I’m fairly certain it’s true. The words on the screen make you blush even as you roll you eyes.

Unless Fate goes by the name of Jason, I doubt that’s a big factor

His response is faster this time. Haha I guess you’re right. Are you enjoying your vacation?

You look up at the parade and snort to yourself. You’re sitting under a tree watching a parade by yourself. That’s not really your definition of a great vacation. But then you suppose it’s better than staying at home. I’m watching a parade right now. It’s been fairly interesting day. Better than most, anyway. How about you?

Well, Dick, my oldest, tried to get Damian, my youngest, to get their picture taken with Pocahontas. It was interesting to say the least.

You chuckle as you imagine the younger boy glaring at the camera while Dick hugs the princess with one arm. They seem to have very different personalities

You’re telling me. Then Tim and Jason got their picture taken with Tarzan. They had a flexing competition with the actor.

This time you laugh outright, and a passerby casts a quizzical glance at you before continuing on their way. That sounds like it was entertainment in and of itself

It was something alright. Dick and Jason are currently trying to keep Tim and Damian from killing each other over a churro

Sounds like a healthy sibling rivalry to me

It’s not I promise. This message is accompanied by a picture. Bruce’s face is closest to the camera, and his eyes look tired and pleading. In the background Damian is pushing against Dick’s face, who is struggling to hold Damian by the waist as the younger boy reaches for Tim, who is being restrained by Jason. Both boys have terrifyingly furious expressions. A sad smushed churro lies on the pavement between them.

Wow. I will buy them both another churro if it’s that important to them lol

I think it’s a matter of pride at this point. The statement makes you smile in amusement, and you look up to notice that the crowd is dissipating as the parade ends. You would like to see them in person again.

Suddenly you recall one of your favorite shows at this park. Hey, have you seen the Finding Nemo musical yet? The next one is starting soon. We can watch it together. And I can buy them each a peace churro lol

Haha that sounds like a plan. We’ll meet you out front

___

It wasn’t difficult to spot Bruce and the boys in front of the Finding Nemo building. Bruce himself is tall enough to stand out in a crowd, let alone the unique energy each of his sons brought to their surroundings. Even if you hadn’t spotted them from a distance, Dick would have made sure you found them. You only know this because Dick started waving frantically to get your attention as you were walking toward them.

You greeted everyone with smiles and gave Tim and Damian each a churro, eliciting a chuckle from Bruce. You reminded him that you weren’t kidding when you said you would buy them one, and Tim and Damian, though surprised at their gifts, decided to quickly eat their treats before entering the theater.

When you got in the theater the boys were careful to make sure you and Bruce sat together, and they weren’t the most discrete when trying to do so. Dick yanked on Damian’s arm when the boy tried following after his father down the row of seats, and Tim all but pushed you into Bruce’s chest while guiding you in front of him.

Everyone enjoyed the show, even if they refused to openly admit it. Jason poked Bruce in the side when the shark came on stage, asking why he ever decided to leave the sea. Dick and Tim left singing some of the catchier tunes from the musical, and you’re fairly certain you even heard Damian humming along with the two.

You all gather in the same place you met after the show, discussing the next course of action. Or you would have if your stomach hadn’t decided to complain about eating only churros and soft pretzels since breakfast. When Bruce suggests you all eat dinner together, you are reluctant to admit that you already had plans to—

Your phone buzzes. As you read the words on the screen, your bubbly energy takes a noticeable dive. She cancelled. The only plans you had with your best friend and she cancelled them last minute.

Bruce absolutely refuses to leave you while you’re feeling so low. No amount of objecting stops him from taking you to the Yak & Yeti for dinner, where you can all enjoy a nice meal and have a conversation that lasts longer than five minutes.

“So, Y/N, What are your plans for the week? Is this your first day at Disney?” Tim asks after the waiter leaves with your drink orders.

“Well, I’ve got fast passes and everything for Epcot tomorrow—”

“Darn. I was hoping we would be going to the same park tomorrow, too.” Dick’s shoulders slump in disappointment.

“To be fair, it’s highly unlikely that she would have randomly chosen to go to more than one park on the same day as us.” Damian says, cutting an annoyed glance at his oldest brother.

“Even so, I do wish it would have worked out that way.” Bruce looks at you. “Today has been much more enjoyable that it would have ordinarily.”

You ignore the slight blush at Bruce’s implication. “While I would love to change my plans, it would be virtually impossible to change all of my fast passes and reservations last minute to match yours.”

“I guess you’re right.” Bruce sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. He looks at you again with a soft smile. “Well, at least we have now.”

“You’re right. We do.” You smile back at him, and for a moment it feels like you’re the only people in the restaurant.

That is until Jason pipes up from across the table.

“God! Can’t you two get a room?!”

___

With a contented sigh you fall into the soft comforter of your hotel room. Though meeting Bruce had made your day exponentially better, it had been no less tiring. You lie on the bed for a few seconds, allowing your aching body a bit of rest before pulling out your phone.

You want to text Bruce some more. But the logical side of you says to make sure your plans are still in order for tomorrow, first.

But when you pull up the Disney World app, you can hardly believe your eyes.

You refresh the app. Nothing changes. You make sure it’s logged on to the correct account. It is.

It doesn’t make any sense.

Your next response is to text Bruce.

So, you know how I had planned on going to Epcot tomorrow? Well my account says otherwise.

Almost immediately you see Bruce typing his response. What do you mean?

I mean somehow my account has screwed up. And now I’m scheduled to ride Star Tours at Hollywood Studios tomorrow morning.

That’s funny… We are too

Well then I guess I’m not complaining. I’m just confused. What are the odds of that happening?

Bruce looks up from his phone screen. What are the odds, indeed? It’s far more likely that someone hacked into your phone. But in order to do that the culprit would have needed direct access to your phone, and you’d had it all day. Except for when you bumped into Bruce.

Bruce narrows his eyes as his suspicions rise and pieces click into place.

“Tim. Did you use Wayne Enterprise’s newest technology to hack into Y/N’s phone and change all of her fast passes to match ours?”

Tim doesn’t even look up from his laptop, but his words are proof enough for Bruce.

“You can’t prove anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a short discussion last night about what you were going to do now that your Disney account messed up, you and Bruce agreed to meet just inside the gate of Hollywood Studios so that you could enjoy the entire day together. By some miraculous coincidence, your new fast passes are the same as Bruce’s.

You waste no time in scanning the crowd when you walk into the park, and it doesn’t take long to find the five of them waiting for you. Dick is the calmest you’ve seen him so far; he’s leaning against a wall and holding a park map, discussing the day’s plans with a very sleepy looking Tim, who is nursing a very large coffee. Jason is watching Dick talk to the half-asleep Tim with a slightly amused expression, and Damian is much more alert than you would have imagined considering how much younger he is than the others and how busy yesterday was. Bruce greets you with that warm smile that makes your heart flutter.

The first few minutes of conversation feel slightly awkward to you, but as soon as you start walking deeper in the park with Bruce and the boys, everything clicks back into place. It isn’t hardly time for your Star Tours fast passes yet, so Bruce suggests you all watch the Indiana Jones stunt show. When you spot Jason leading his brothers into the entrance, you raise a quizzical eyebrow at his sudden apparent enthusiasm. Bruce notices the look on your face and leans down to speak so that only you can hear.

“Jason loves Indiana Jones. Or pretty much anything with Harrison Ford in it.”

You nod slightly before following the boys. “I guess that explains why he’s so enthusiastic.”

“He tries to contain his excitement. But if you know him well enough you can always tell when he’s holding back.”

The only thing more entertaining than the show itself is how into the performance Jason and Tim are; Jason even got chosen during audience participation, leading to him to declare that he was buying a whip after the show in order to help preserve the memory.

You think he’s kidding until he actually buys the whip.

“Guys, do you think the Red Hood would ever carry a whip?” Jason asks after paying the vendor, and you suddenly remember that you learned they are from Gotham City during dinner last night.

“No.” They all say at once with the same stern tone before turning abruptly and marching toward the Star Wars area.

“Come on guys. It was just a thought. I’m sure Nightwing is much more interested in whips. Isn’t that right, Dick?” Jason rears back in preparation to snap the whip. And based on the trajectory, it will land on Dick’s ass.

Before Jason finishes the motion, Bruce grabs the whip. He gives Jason one of the most terrifying glares you have ever seen, and you’re glad you aren’t on the receiving end of it. “I am not above confiscating this.”

Jason stares at Bruce for a few seconds, almost challenging him to try taking it away. Then he sighs with a slight eye roll. “Fine. You win this one, Old Man.”

You giggle at Jason’s response, but when Bruce gives you a quizzical glance, you start walking faster and lead the way to Star Tours.

After all, you’ve got a Rebellion to join.

___

Star Tours proved to be enjoyable for everyone, and after the ride Tim had decided that he wanted to buy a lightsaber. After much deliberation from Tim—and slight frustration from everyone else—he finally settled on Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber design.

But the look on Tim’s face when he first turned his lightsaber on made all of the standing and waiting well worth it, and he made sure to walk to the next area with it turned on so he could enjoy its full sound effects. The topic of Luke Skywalker also led to a conversation that reminded you once again that your companions are from Gotham.

“Luke Skywalker… Hey, isn’t that the guy the Joker is obsessed with?” Jason asks as you all head toward the Launch Bay to meet some of the Star Wars characters. He asks the question so casually, as if the Joker is a baseball player and not one of the most dangerous villains you’ve ever heard of.

“No, not the character. Just the actor.” Tim spins the fake weapon in his hand with apparent experience. You would have found the sight of the older teenager playing with a toy designed for a bunch of ten year olds much more entertaining had you not found yourself wanting one, too.

“Oh, yeah. What’s his name again? Mike?” Jason says.

“Yeah! Mike Harrold! What does he do now anyway?” Dick pipes up.

“I’m not sure. I think he plays the villain in some kind of superhero franchise now.” Tim says as he collapses his lightsaber.

“Oh yeah. Wait what is his character’s name?” Dick asks, and Jason nods along with the same question in mind.

“The Jester, I think.” Tim says.

“RIGHT the Jester!” Jason nods as the information rushes back to him all at once.

You’re almost to the entrance of the next building when a pair of Stormtroopers stop in front of Jason. “Let me see your identification.”

At a loss for words, Jason tries to sidestep the Stormtroopers, only for one of them to stop in front of him again.

“Hold right there, please!” One of them says, and they crowd Jason to make sure he doesn’t escape. They gesture for Jason to put his hands up.

“Are you kidding me?!” Jason says as he raises his hands to show that he won’t do anything.

“Understood. Over.” One says as if he is speaking to a higher up. He nods to his companion and the gesture for Jason to turn around. “Let’s take a walk.”

“What? Come on guys! I’m not a threat! Arrest Timberly over there. He’s the one with the lightsaber!”

“Your mind tricks won’t fool us.” They escort Jason inside with the five of you following behind. You, Tim, and Dick are barely able to contain your laughter. Bruce and Damian share the same smirk at the situation.

“Don’t worry. We are here to help.” One of them says to Tim and Dick.

“By all means. We could use your help more often.” Tim says.

“Hold.” One of the troopers stops. “I reach you command. The threat is contained.”

“What threat?!” Jason all but yells at the Stormtroopers.

“Yes, sir.” The Stormtrooper speaks to his ‘commander’ again. He then turns to Jason. “I have decided to release you. You are welcome.”

“Please refrain from other public disturbances.”

“What public disturbance?!”

“Your presence is a public disturbance, Todd.” Damian says with a sly smirk.

However, the Stormtroopers don’t immediately let Jason leave. They lead him through a door and escort him through several different rooms full of Star Wars décor and activities. They stop in front of a large silver door being manned by a cast member. The cast member greets you all and knocks on the door until it opens, gesturing for all of you to go inside.

And when you turn the corner, you can’t help the nervous laughter that bubbles out of your mouth.

“I can’t believe the Stormtroopers took us to see Kylo Ren.” Tim says in slight awe.

“You show the light to those around you.” The character speaks to Jason and Damian, who are leading your group. “But I can see your fate. The Dark Side calls you. Join the First Order.”

“Sure.” Jason shrugs.

“I have not problems with it,” Damian says, and they both pose with Kylo Ren as the photographer takes their picture.

“Hey Mr. Ren do you know where I can apply to be a Stormtrooper?” Dick asks when he and Tim step forward.

“No.”

“Dick what are you talking about?” Tim asks.

“What? I think the uniform would make my butt look good.” Dick looks at the actor again. “Can you tell me if the pay is good?”

“I find your questions suspicious.” Kylo Ren says, and the three of them get their picture taken with Dick looking a little too chipper compared to the stoic character.

You and Bruce walk up next. And you have to admit that the character is much more intimidating than you thought it would be.

“The Rebels have hidden a map inside a droid. I want them both.” Kylo stalks close to you and Bruce, trying to make himself appear larger for intimidation purposes. You try to stand tall and hold your ground, but the intimidation factor is working really well.

“No.” Bruce says, and when you look up at him you see a stern, cold expression that makes you almost as uncomfortable as Kylo Ren’s presence.

“You sympathize with the Rebellion. I will change that.” With that Bruce and Kylo Ren have what is quite possibly the most terrifying stare off you have ever seen. Bruce’s face remains stern, and his entire demeanor has changed, but it still fits him, and you find yourself feeling safe when you’re close to him.

Kylo eventually breaks the stare and stands on your other side in order to take a picture. But you can feel that Bruce’s defensive posture hasn’t changed.

“You may go.” Kylo Ren waves to dismiss all of you after your picture. You walk out still processing what was possibly the most exciting and terrifying thing you’ve done all day with Bruce hovering protectively close to your side.


	4. Chapter 4

After you very interesting encounter with the First Order, you all make your way to your lunch reservations at the 50’s Prime Time Café. The retro themed restaurant always held a certain charm to you, but you never considered how very… interesting Bruce’s sons would make your meal.

It seems like you’re going to have a relatively normal lunch when you first sit down. Nothing of special note happens when the server takes everyone’s drink order aside from Damian’s apparent displeasure with the waiter being everyone’s ‘cousin.’ But you don’t think the scowl will lead to anything other than a ‘look.’ Apparently you’re wrong.

The server comes back to take everyone’s food order. Which works just fine. Until he gets to Damian. “What’ll it be for you little cousin?”

“I have no relation to the likes of you, and I find the implication otherwise to be offensive and inappropriate.” Damian says through gritted teeth.

“Excuse me?” The waiter raises his eyebrow in shock.

“Damian.” Bruce says in a warning tone.

“You heard me.” Damian says.

“You’ll have to forgive the kid. He’s not had his nap yet.” Tim leans forward. “He’ll have the Meatless Meatballs from the kid’s menu.”

“I’m not a child, Drake.” Damian spins around to face his brother.

“Well, you’re acting like one.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up!” The tension between the two boys is palpable. You aren’t sure how to respond, but Dick and Jason are holding back laughter.

“I think someone should go put his nose in the corner and think about what’s he’s saying.” The waiter taps his pen on his pad. “Come on, now, little cousin.”

Damian tries to resist, but one look from Bruce sends the younger boy on his way.

“Ha! Serves you right!” Tim laughs at his brother.

“Come on. You, too.” The waiter gestures to Tim. “I’ve got another open corner with your name on it.”

The server escorts Tim to a corner adjacent to Damian. Every now and then one of the boys sends the other a dirty look, and the waiter scolds them accordingly. You hear Jason snickering and look to see that he is holding his phone low to the table, recording the whole ordeal.

But what you find most charming is the sight of Bruce leaned back in his chair as he chuckles at the rambunctious behavior of his two youngest sons.

___

After lunch you all head for one of the most iconic rides in the park: The Great Movie Ride. Bruce hangs by your side throughout the line, and you catch a couple of sly smiles when you and Dick and Jason start talking about the classic movies displayed in the queue.

You and Dick get particularly enthusiastic when you reach the display case with Lina Lamont’s dress from the beginning of Singing in the Rain.

“And I can’t stand him.” You say in a high pitched nasally voice, mocking the character.

“And I can’t stand him.” Dick instantly jumps in, attempting the tall vowels the movie’s diction instructor used.

“And I can’t stand him.” You repeat in the same nasal tone as before.

“No. Round tones.” Dick rolls the ‘r’ on ‘round’ a bit. “Can’t.” He holds out the vowel and gestures for you to repeat.

“Can’t.” You say without fixing the vowel.

“Caaaaaan’t.” Dick opens his mouth to allow a full ‘ah’ sound in the word.

“Caaaaaan’t.” You say in the most painful and annoying tone you can possibly make your voice create. Tim, Jason, and Damian visibly cringe at the sound, and even Bruce closes an eye in pain.

“Oh my god there are two of them.” Jason says with a shocked and slightly terrified cringe. “I should have never given her his phone number.” He says to himself more than anyone else.

You and Dick laugh at his comment, but a loud rumbling causes you to both stop and turn around.

Bruce is laughing so hard he’s leaning against the hand rail for support.

“See, more than one Dick is bad for his health. He can’t even stand up straight.” Jason points to Bruce.

“That’s a nice laugh, Bruce. You would make a good villain.” You smirk and Bruce instantly stops laughing and stares at you in shock. This time it’s the boys who laugh at Bruce’s dumbfounded expression.

“Never mind. I like her.” Jason manages to get out once his laughter calms down.

“I do, too.” Bruce says with a smile. You instantly look down with a blush and turn around as the line moves forward.

Somehow when you make it up to the ride you and Bruce manage to be seated on the front row of the car with the other four boys taking up the row behind you. You take the first seat next to the ride’s tour guide, and as soon as the ride actually begins you realize it was a fantastic decision because you laugh at all of the jokes the cast member makes.

Between your laughter and Dick’s laughter, everybody in the car gets into the ride, and you can tell the cast member is happy to have an animated audience. When you get to the part of the ride that asks for singing, you are more than happy to comply, and you can hear several others behind you joining in. You even hear Bruce chuckle and hum along every now and then.

That is, until the plot of the ride kicks in.

When the car gets taken over by an old fashioned gang member, you feel Bruce tense up next to you. As soon as the thug tries to talk to you, Bruce’s arm is around your shoulder in a defensive position. You would have brushed the action aside if it wasn’t for the boys muttering about it behind you.

Something about Bruce overreacting, and that it’s just acting.

But you suppose that to him it’s a little more than that.

And the thought causes your heart to flutter.

___

For the rest of the day the boys absolutely refuse to leave Bruce alone over his defensive behavior. It seems like one of them asks him a question about it every five minutes, and while you can tell he’s getting annoyed with them, you find his sons’ behavior endearing. You especially enjoy the way Bruce’s ears turn pink every time they ask if he really likes you that much.

The only time the teasing lets up is when you all get in line for the Tower of Terror. You are all but bouncing up and down in nervous excitement; you love this ride, but the anticipation kills you every time you ride it.

But you notice that Tim is having issues with the ride, too.

“It’s not that bad, Tim. I promise.” You try to comfort him.

“I know it’s not that bad. It’s the fact that it’s different every time you ride it that has me worried. How many times will we drop? How high up will we go? These are questions I need the answers to.” Tim runs his hands up and down his sides in an attempt to dispel his nervous energy.

“Tim. You’re rambling.” Jason says.

“I’M SORRY I RAMBLE WHEN I GET NERVOUS.”

“Get over it, Drake. You’ll survive.” Damian says with a roll of his eyes.

You would laugh but the next cast member escorts all of you into your lines for the ride, with Bruce standing in front of you and Jason behind you and Dick behind him. Tim and Damian are in the line beside you, so you gather that they’ll be behind you on the elevator.

The elevator doors open and you go to your assigned rows. Somehow you’ve managed the first row again, but you notice one important fact after sitting down and buckling in.

The closest bar that you can grab onto is on the other side of Bruce.

You don’t have much time to think about it before the ride starts moving, and you convince yourself you don’t need it. You let the story of the Tower take over your mind and you try to predict when the elevator drops so you can prepare yourself.

But you’re never prepared for the fall.

As soon as the doors open up to show almost the entire park, gravity starts working, and you reach for the closest form of security your hand can find.

Which just so happens to be Bruce’s thigh.

Or rather his pants leg.

For a split second you’re glad your instinct didn’t move your hand any closer to his torso, but the erratic rise and fall of the ride shakes that fear from your mind.

At some point Bruce’s hand replaces his pants, and you grip it within an inch of your life with ever fall of the elevator.

When the ride ends you can still feel the adrenaline rush, and while you’re sure you look like a windblown mess, you can’t erase the smile from your face.

You don’t notice the boys muttering behind you and Bruce as you walk into the gift shop.

And you certainly don’t notice that neither you nor Bruce has let go of the other’s hand.


End file.
